The Proposal
by victoriaaa
Summary: Rachel and Finn have moved to New York. Finn has something up his sleeve. FutureFic. Please R&R! I don't own glee!


"After this maybe we could go see Wicked! Oh! We must go to Sardi's again Finn. We must!" Rachel drabbles on and on about how amazing New York is.

"Awesome" is all that Finn replies.

"Finn Christopher Hudson. Are you listening to me?" He was so screwed.

"Uh yeah. Umm what?"

"I said…" Rachel repeats herself again. They have just moved to New York a couple of days ago. After winning Nationals (where Rachel once again had a solo), she had an offer to be the lead in the new Broadway production of "Spring Awakening" where she will star alongside Jesse St. James. Finn wasn't too thrilled about it. After what happened three years ago, when he smashed eggs onto Rachel, Finn couldn't bring himself to forgive him. After their whole drama the year after, Finn promised himself that he would do whatever it takes to best boyfriend ever.

"Yeah, sure babe, I only want to make you happy." Rachel nodded at his reply and smiled sheepishly. She gave him a quick kiss and left for rehearsal.

Finn didn't want to be those jackass boyfriends who live off their girlfriend's pay check. He was accepted into NYU to study music. He thought that maybe he could be like Mr Schue one day, teaching kids and inspiring them. But Finn had something else on his mind.

* * *

><p>They were 18, probably too young to understand love. But it didn't matter to him anymore. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Rachel for the rest of his life. He had to do this right. Finn walked into the nearest jewellery store and took a look at the engagement rings.<p>

"Buying one for your girlfriend?" Finn looked up and smiled at the lady.

"Yeah, but do you have something for a guy who's on a budget?" The lady frowned.

"You can't get married if you're only thinking about the money." Maybe she was right, he thought.

The lady showed him a couple of rings they had that weren't too pricey. One of them caught his eye. He picked that one and asked to engrave it. Satisfied, he left the shop.

"This is totally gonna be awesome." He thought.

* * *

><p>He came home and heard sobs coming from the bathroom. His heart ached whenever Rachel cried.<p>

"Rachel?" He asked, worried.

"What's wrong baby?" She pointed to her stomach and started crying even louder. Wait. Rachel couldn't be pregnant. They hadn't even had sex yet. They had decided to wait a little longer as Rachel wasn't ready yet.

"The director told me I could afford to lose some extra pounds, starting with my stomach." By this time she was bawling.

"Come on Rach," Rachel smiled at that nickname. She thought it was cute.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Finn said, grabbing her arm and wiping a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll tell you a hundred times if you want. Rach, just forget about him. He's a douche. And you know what? I love everything about you. I think you're so adorable." Finn brought her body closer and hugged her for what seemed like hours.

* * *

><p>They sat down for dinner together. Finn was looking down at his yucky green pasta staring back at him, contemplating whether or not to eat it.<p>

"It's vegan." Rachel adds.

"It's healthy for you, Finn." Finn finally took a bite, but he didn't really like it. I guess he was more of a carnivore-as Rachel calls him.

"I've been thinking." Rachel says.

"Finn, I think I'm ready." Finn looks up, surprised at what he just heard.

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Yes I am, Finn. I'm sorry we had to wait this long." Finn thought about it for a little while longer before replying

"That's great babe. But I think we should wait a little while more." Rachel was confused. She knew Finn cared about her but he wasn't the one who turned down sex, I mean, he did it with Santana during their sophomore year right? Rachel didn't reply. She wondered what Finn was up to.

* * *

><p>The next day, while Rachel was at rehearsal, Finn immediately called Kurt. Kurt was the best person he needed to talk to.<p>

"Well, Hello Finn Hudson. What can I do for you today?"

"I- uh. I want to propose to Rachel. But.."

"Oh my gosh Finn! This is so exciting!" Kurt interrupted.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well, I thought I could take her to Central Park or something. She loves it there."

"Wait. Wasn't your first date in New York at Sardi's?"

"Well yeah, why?"

"Okay. Here's what you should do."

* * *

><p>Rachel came home, exhausted.<p>

"Finn, baby! I'm home!" There was no reply. She took off her heels and threw her bag on her bed. She then saw a post-it on her bed. It read "Meet me at Sardi's. Reservation under me. Dress up. Finn." She blushed. She remembered their date during their first nationals trip to New York. She followed the instructions and left the house. When she arrived at Sardi's, she spotted Finn wearing a very handsome tuxedo. She walked towards the table and Finn immediately sprang up on his two feet and pulled the chair for Rachel.

After the dinner, they took a walk down the street.

"Being in New York is like falling in love all over again." Finn finally said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, and today felt like one of those awesome nights." They both chuckled remembering what happened. And then Rachel frowned. Oh no. He wanted this to be the happiest day she ever had. He couldn't have said something wrong. Did he?

"What's wrong babe? "

"I'm sorry I left you here that day. I was just too scared to fall in love with you again." Finn sighed with relief.

"It's okay babe. I totally understand." He smiled at her, but she didn't seem convinced. They walked towards the theatres where some Broadway shows were playing. He smiled at the new posters bring put up for "Spring Awakening". Rachel blushed.

"Finn, all my dreams are coming true. I can't believe this is happening." Finn half smiled. Rachel knew he had something on this mind. She just couldn't figure out what.

They stopped by an ice cream truck by the side on the road.

"Do you want one?" Rachel nodded. Frankly, it was a hot day and she needed something to cool her down. Then she noticed something. Finn winked at the ice cream man. Oh yeah, he was definitely up to something. Finn handed her the ice cream and they began walking back home.

"Finn, there's something in my ice cream. Hold on." Finn watched eagerly as she began trying to take it out. This might not have been the most romantic thing but hey, it was Kurt's idea, so it can't be that bad. Right? Rachel grabbed the thing and stared at it. She looked at Finn who was already kneeling down.

"Rachel, we've known each other since glee. And I knew you were the one. I love you Rachel. And I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I can promise you that I'll always protect you and keep you safe. I will.."Rachel cut him off with a deep, long, passionate kiss. She had already dropped the ice cream on the road. She didn't care for it anymore. When they finally stopped for air, Finn whispered

"Is that a yes?" Rachel nodded and he realised that she had been crying.

"Rach, if you're not ready I'm not gonna force you, you know," Rachel was confused for moment and then she understood.

"Finn, those are tears of joy you dork!" She playfully slapped him. They both began laughing. Finn took the ring from her and showed the engraved side to her.

"What I wanted to say, before you interrupted me, was that, I will be forever yours, faithfully." And he put the ring on her finger. Rachel couldn't help but cry even more. The boy who used to be bad at words suddenly became the master of it. She kissed him one more time and they walked home. Scratch that. They ran home. Rachel had something to give him in return.


End file.
